


My Precious Tiger

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animorphs - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a secret, one he has kept for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Tiger

Sebastian never let anyone know. He couldn’t, the people that found out when he was in school picked on him, teased him, beat him up until he couldn’t control it. It was a monster. He could feel it under his skin constantly moving, constantly begging to be released. 

Please. It screams. It’s so dark in here. 

In the army, on long nights, when he could only see himself in the vast brown desert and the only people around were people he didn’t mind scaring, he’d let it out. Let his body burn down into the shape it so longed to be. He’d run across the mountains to stand at the tops and scream. It was power. It was good. Until someone in his platoon heard. 

Demon. Monster. Freak. He was kicked out the next day. They had never seen anything like him and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t accept that he was alone. He was too strange to be alone. 

His dad took him to a doctor once but the thing hid. It refused to come out for the middle aged man with a clip board and white coat. Sebastian understood. He was afraid. He was so afraid. Everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for him to change into the monster he was. 

“Please Pa… I won’t let it happen again.” He begged falling to his knees after an hour with no change. His dad just stepped away from his failed son and asked the doctor to try something else. They brought out needles and whips, tried to coax the monster from Sebastian’s skin but he was too afraid and it refused to come. 

'Please, just for a bit,' it moans under his skin. 

He was alone now. Jim was finally asleep after four days of fighting it. He would sleep for a while. Sebastian had waited so long. With a sigh he let his mind shut down, he felt the familiar pin pricks over his skin as the fur blossomed forth and covered his nude body. He had just gotten out of the shower but he still felt dirty, he knew why, he always knew why. His bones screamed as they elongated into a new form so different from his human one. 

“Thank you.” He chuffed, furling his claws into the soft bath rug. “Thank you.” His shoulder blades arched and he nudged against the bathroom door to patrol his home, to protect his master. His master was so kind to keep him. Even if he didn’t know what he was, he was so kind to have picked him up off the streets and given him a home. 

He pranced to the living room, a happy bounce in each step as his muscles were finally used. Everything smelt fine, everything sounded calm so he curled up on the large leather couch he had never understood. A smaller, cheaper one would have sufficed but he did admit the soft leather felt good against his fur. 

A little growl escaped his mouth as he nestled down, heavy head resting on his paws and hind legs curled up under him. Sleep came easy in this form, it always had. He wondered if he always slept like this, if that was how his dad found out when he was a child. On accident, right before his eye lids closed, he let out a roar, a small one, barely above a house cat meow. He didn’t notice his mistake until he heard the soft footsteps of a tired little criminal. 

“Sebastian?”An Irish lilt called. “Where are you?” It was coming closer. Sebastian couldn’t morph that fast, he couldn’t call back his human body so he just curled down and waited for the inevitable. He should have waited. He shouldn’t have changed. “My god.” 

Taking up the whole couch was a tiger, gorgeous in every way with bright orange gold fur, big claws delicately resting on the leather as to not damage it. Jim didn’t know what to say, it was stunning. “Sebastian?” He asked taking a cautious step forward. The tiger’s eyes weren’t the typical yellow-green of adults, it was still the foggy grey of a kitten’s and they matched Sebastian’s grey eyes perfectly. 

Sebastian chuffed and nudged his nose against Moriarty’s thigh looking up the whole time trying to convey that he wouldn’t hurt him. “Well, isn’t this a surprise. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Sebastian bared his teeth, not threateningly and let out a puff. “Did they tease you? Did they want to lock you up? You beautiful creature.” Jim was still tired and Sebastian could see it in the way he swayed back and forth as if trying to remember reality. “Has anyone ever called you beautiful? ‘Cause you my dear idiot are very, very beautiful.” 

Jim’s hands start to scratch across his sniper’s fur, rubbing behind his ears and chin much like a house cat. Sebastian loved it, his eyes flutter and he stretched out. No one has ever touched him like this. No one has ever stroked his fur. “Kind of small for a tiger though.” Sebastian barked at that, hot air puffing out his nose as his limbs retract back under him and he glares at Jim. “Just saying, you are very small for a tiger, my pet. Still my tiger though. My little tiger.” Sebastian accepts that and pants, his pink tongue lolling over Jim’s dressing gown. 

“Change back and come to bed. I will take your someplace where you can run and hunt tomorrow. I will have such fun with this.” Jim presses a kiss at the bridge of Sebastian’s nose right where a little white strip was then turned and left to the room. 

Sebastian chuffled and crawled from the couch, his body singing in joy. A place to run, his mind told him, a place to hunt. It was all he ever wanted and he knew that. All he had been searching for since he was a boy. He sighed and let his body slowly start to retract back, bones melding back to a human shape, fur disappearing back under his skin till he was kneeling naked on the living room floor. He let out one last roar before he remembered to talk, and chuckled. 

“Boss?” He called, standing and going to his room first to grab a pair of pants. “You aren’t mad right?” He lowered his eyes upon his entrance into Jim’s room. He leaped onto the bed, gathering the little criminal into his arms and nuzzling him animalistically. 

“Why would I be mad at my tiger?” Jim asked, curling up tiredly into the warmth his sniper provided. 

Sebastian sighed, reaching down to pull up the blanket over them. “Because I didn’t tell you.” 

“It doesn’t matter, I know now and you have always been my tiger. My precious little tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this, it just came to me and I couldn't get it out.


End file.
